


Hands Only

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: Made for Each Other [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Gabe and Lu are twin Nephilim, Incest, M/M, Nephilim, PWP, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Gabriel and Lucifer have made out in the middle of the night, in their shared bedroom, more times than they can keep track of, but tonight Lucifer pushes the boundaries. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, it's just PWP. Most of the series won't be, however.

“Lu,” Gabriel's voice was barely a whisper, and he bit his lip nervously as his brother worked open his fly. It was the middle of the night, and Gabe could hear that their parents were sleeping, but something about this still made him nervous.

“What?” Gabe could hear the smirk his brother was wearing. “You’re so hard for me, baby boy, and I know you’re dying for more, just like I am.”

“Lu, we can’t get caught again,” it was more of a whine this time, but still a whisper.

“We won’t get caught. I promise.” Lucifer was shoving his hand down Gabriel’s pants now, a motion that made Gabe whimper and claw softly at his brother’s abdomen.

“F- fuck!” A shouted whisper this time. “Fuck, fuck, Lu,” he bit his lip again, trying to keep quiet.

“Feels better than your own hand, huh?” Lucifer was grinning, and Gabriel could hear it.

A quiet whimper and a nod, despite the pitch black of their bedroom. “M- made for each other,” he managed to get out, hips bucking up into his brother’s fist. It’s what Lucifer had told him the first time they kissed, and they both felt it intensely.

“Made for each other, baby boy. You fit perfectly in my hand.” Lucifer stroked him with increasing intensity, pushing Gabe’s pants further down with his free hand. 

“L-l-love you, Lu,” he stuttered, distracted by the pleasure. This was the first time anyone had ever touched him like this, and he was on a hair trigger.

“I love you too, Gabriel. My other half. The best, purest thing in this miserable world.” He leaned in, lapping and sucking at his twin’s neck, and silently thanked their heritage. Any marks left would be gone by morning.

Gabe scratched harder at his brother’s bare stomach, fully fucking up into that fantastic hand wrapped around his cock. He was completely coming undone, and Lucifer was eating it up.

“Gonna come for me, Gabe? Come on, baby, I want it so bad. Hot and slick. You know I’m always jealous when you do it by yourself? Want your pleasure all to myself, Gabriel. Now come on, come for me, let me feel it.” Lucifer was practically purring into Gabriel’s ear, voice low and rough. 

He couldn’t defy it even if he wanted to, not with words like those. On command, Gabriel splattered his twin’s stomach and hand with his seed, biting into his lip hard enough to bleed just to keep silent. Lucifer murmured praise to him through his entire orgasm, eventually letting go and licking his hand clean.

“Love you, Lu,” he whimpered, exhausted.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

Gabe smiled, crooked and goofy. “Thank you.”

“Any time, for as long as you’re mine.”

“I’ll always be yours, forever.” Gabriel tugged on Lucifer, pulling him down for snuggles.

“I know. Mine, forever.”


End file.
